


TDI: Total Danganronpa Island

by Kunashgi448



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Total Drama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: The expectation for the start of the realty show most famous of Canada is truncated by a mind psychopath who seeks to provoke the despair basically between participants, after the execution of Chris Mclean and the success of the test game, prepares the 30 best talents to start the final game on a remote island in the Pacific, the game of kill or be killed begins.





	

Place: unknown, Date: Unknown 

-It has no case.........she won..............they are.........dead.........or......executions............-. 

-You must have hope.....that defeat despair-. 

-I am so sorry, but it is too late for me and this place.............goodbye, thank you for all-.

BANG!

Place: Despair Islands, Pacific Ocean, 257 km of the Marshall Islands, Micronesia, Date: June 2008.

-You are crazy bitch?! this is my island and my show-scream Chris with a wound in the left arm, seeing to a screen where there was the silhouette of the one who did everything to him, he executed all the interns with the guillotine in front of him.

-I already said it to you Mclean, passes the labyrinth and you'll have your dear contestants back, but doesn’t matter, both hurt them physically, only that my game is more fun to the add the psychological horror.

-Screw you!-Chris broken the screen with a punch, causing that his knuckles bleed by the glass, but that didn’t matter, he need to get out of here.

-All is ready for the final game, master-said a feminine silhouette behind the chair of his master, who is laughing seeing Chris crossed by a dagger in his right leg.

-Excellent, I can’t wait to show you the pure despair my friend, now go and congratulated of my part to the winner of the test game, haha-she laugh like a true psychopath, while a not-well-defined shadow walked slowly out of the room, Chris on the other hand could hardly see with one eye, he had wounds all over her body, but he had succeeded, step by saws, knives, peaks of steel, bullets of stones, shocks electric, was facing the door with golden words saying “victory and liberty”, when Chris open the door, a light leave him blind, then see is friend and TV partner, the chef Hatchet smiling with light mockery, knowing that smile approached happily, but all was erased when sharp nails burned they hit his hands and feet, pasting into wooden wall, seeing with horror as several nails guns were aiming at him. 

To the other side of the building, in a room covered of blood, remain in silence after that shot of a revolver, the only survivor breathed tired and then falls to his knees, seeing to the ceiling.

-I did it……..fuck you all…….I survived....sons of bitches......haha......now is time for my revenge-when he feel a presence next to him, pointed his gun at the head of his enemy, simple didn’t show any emotion.

-it’s been a while Scott, unfortunately for you, I have to kill you in this room-the coldness of their words mad more Scott.

-You are with this psychopath? You also were in our group us, she forced us to this, now...-

-let me correct you, she pushes all of you to cause this massacre, in the desperation to get out alive from here and keep that dirty rags in the shadow, or wasn’t why you stabbed Katie to use her body for distraction so Justin has a chance to stabbed Izzy with a spear?, the reason to betrayal Anne Maria with that shot in the throat while she finished Jasmine and Scarlett with a shovel in their skull for escape together?, even when you promised with a kiss the day before of this protected her, oh well, that was almost so cruel as Leonard short Sugar in half with a chainsaw- those words had finished the patience of Scott, who with the chainsaw in hand, try of cut the person, who simply is leaned to the left and kick Scott in the stomach with that strength that send him against a window with the chainsaw below him still on.

-AAAAHHHHHH-in both areas are heard the screams and the source of blood leaving the bodies of Chris and Scott, the shadow went out of the room when a shot grazed his cheek getting a blood line, watching with indifference the dead body of his former friend and the others body’s, some killed by weapons, others by these collars with poison that kill you if you do a certain action prohibited for the collar, things as simple as don’t open your right hand or don’t let someone settled in your shadow, she was a genius to create this, that is why he is here after all.

-Well done, the final game begins soon, you will be part of that group, try to return to your old personality to not raise suspicion-just nodded and step long, wishing to see what would be stronger, hope or despair.

Place: central area of the school-hotel, Despair Islands, Date: unknown.

I walked toward the center of conventions to verify that everyone was here, it was my job after all, could not wait to see the reactions when he appeared, revealing the harsh reality, I opened the door to many teenagers, some acquaintances, finding new ones, but that doesn't matter, when all turn their eyes to me, I speak.

-Good morning to all, congratulations for being selected to be in our new school and hotel, I known has many questions and the director will be happy to answer them, but I need to check that everyone is here, we don't want anybody to lose the big surprise-.

-Well, your director has to explain why the windows blocked by metal walls, feels like I am in prison again-.

Duncan Manson: ultimate delinquent student.

-It may be a surprise, as in contests or perhaps a special show-.

Lindsay Madison: ultimate idol student.

-I fear miss that is not what you think, hope that all this confusion ends soon-.

Alejandro Burro-muerto: ultimate Affluent Progeny

-I hope so too, I don’t like being enclosed for a long time-.

Bridgette Smith: ultimate surfer student.

-Whatever it is, there has to be a purpose-.

Eva Daniels: ultimate martial arts student.

\- This is a nuisance, I don't even have a book to kill time-.

Noah Hughes: ultimate intellectual student.

-This is not a kidnapping, right?-.

-A kidnapping, not say stupid nonsense-.

-Just shut up for a second!-.

Samantha Avery: ultimate reporter student

Amy Avery: ultimate gambler student.

-A twin’s fight, it’s like my dreams come true-.

Harold Mcgardy: ultimate nerd student.

-just relax dude, if this is a presentation, should at least have a bar of snacks and water, as mama makes them presentation-.

Devon Joseph: ultimate cook student.

-I you support, I have hungry. Hey old lady, there will be food after all this?-.

-Yes, of course, but call me in that way and I sew your mouth so that you can eat again, stupid fat-

-Don’t do it please, I love eat-.

Owen Binegar: ultimate foodie student.

-I just want to this ceremony start, don’t have a good feeling if I still trapped here-.

Beth Paice: ultimate camper student.

-This should be started at nine o'clock, this is unacceptable-.

Brick Pearson: ultimate cadet student.

-You say it seriously?. In this situation who will import the timeliness in a situation as-.

Heather Li: ultimate manipulate student.

-Excuse me miss, why all wake up in a room without being able to remember anything?-.

Zoey Sutherland: ultimate nurse student.

-All lost the conscious and now we are here without any type of remember, very strange, more worth give us a good explanation or I demand you-.

Courtney Valentine: ultimate lawyer student.

-Try to stay calm please, perhaps this is only an orientation of the school or something like that-.

Trent Connor: ultimate musician student.

-He has reason, we don’t win anything with put us hysterical-.

Tyler Rivers: ultimate athletic student.

-Stop that, I can't find my phone, someone took it by chance-.

Kitty Cooper: ultimate photographer student.

-No, it can be, I can’t loss that information now-.

Cameron Jaycox: ultimate programmer student.

-I regret to inform you that mobile devices are prohibited-I said with grace by see their reactions.

-Come on, we are in the 21st century, how I will communicate with my family without my cell phone?-.

Dakota Milton: ultimate model student.

-From that'll explain it-from nowhere and in front of all, came out a bear that had a white side and one black decorated with that red eye and sneering smile.

-What beautiful teddy bear, I should beware you with my other toys in my room-.

Ella Wells: ultimate singer student.

-I am not a teddy bear, my name is Monokuma, the principal of this school, it is a pleasure to meet you-.

-For the love of mater chief, that doll is cursed-.

-Calm down, it is clear that is one of these jokes to the newcomers-.

Sam Peterson: ultimate gamer student.

Sky Heath: ultimate gymnastic student.

-Unfortunately this is not a joke, you will be locked in this place by the rest of your pathetic life, but there is a way to escape from here, the student that murder to  
someone and not is blamed, can leave this island, see, that easy-.

-Murder is the last resource to remain with life, is a madness that you are asking for leave-.

Shawn Hunter: ultimate survivor student.

-Quiet, homeless, there are many ways to kill a person without being so sadistic, stab him, electrocute him, poison him, burn him, crush him, strangle him or hang him, oh, this is a great euphoria that I attack this salmon for not attacking you humans.

-Well I admit, it was funny, but who whoever controls the bear, please came out and finish with this stupid joke I'm not humor.

Gwen Harper: ultimate cartoonist student.

-Do you say stupid?, upupupu, listen, starting from now this school is your home, your society, your world, have the liberty to do what you want they don't break the rules.

-Hey, I already had enough of your ridiculous joke-.

-If you're speaking of ridiculous, look at the shirt you have put-.

-I have enough, robot or doll you hare pieces-.

Dave Williams: ultimate mechanic student.

-AHH, the acts of violence against the director are prohibited-Monokuma began to shine by their eye red, leaving confused to all less to one person.

-Throw it now!-.

-Huh?-.

-Just do it-after throwing it as far as possible this exploded in the air exploded, leaving all stuned

-My instinct told me that the bear would kill you when you grab him, be more careful with your actions-.

Ezekiel Jones: ultimate instinct student.

-Definitely his intention is to kill us, something that goes against my philosophy, but I think that you are also included in this, Miss Blaineley.

-TA-DA, they correct girl, did not expect less talented as unusual as yours, but it is better that you take care of how what you use, if you do not want to finish dead.

-I have quite clear, principal-.

Dawn Forest: ultimate reader aura student.

-I leave this incident as a warning, but the next time not will have mercy for activate my arsenal of punishments, now Blaineley, pass me the list please-she not doubt  
in approach is with a smile, ignoring them bad looks of almost all, just when you give them leaves, all is returned fuzzy.

-Sorry my dear, but I needed a sacrifice for a demonstration of what happens when the rules are broken, also are no longer useful to me, rest in peace, upupupu.

-... that... because... I... I was... who-Monokuma removal spears that had pierced the body of Blaineley, some almost faint seeing so much blood, others simply did not give credit to what was happening, the inertia of the body, a key fell against the foot of a boy, which picked it up looking for a track.

-Well, congratulations to you boy, it seems that fate has given you the key to the hidden room, do much worth your title of Lucky's class, well, with this we terminate the opening ceremony, I hope all enjoy this astounding and grim experience, yes that they manage to survive, I look forward to the first victim-.

"This place will be a hell, it is the first time that I regret my good luck, you cannot trust anyone, dammit".

Cody Anderson: ultimate good luck student.  
.  
.  
Day 1: survivor: 30 students  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day 2: 10:23 AM

-Alright, let’s start collecting the information that we have-speak Brick putting order to those who had already arrived.

-I try to destroy the main entrance door, but it’s useless, istrong as steel-said Duncan frustrated. 

-Of course idiot, because is steel-said Amy annoyed by the naivety of punk.

-We find some stairs to the second floor, but are locked-now was Bridgette who provided the information of his team. 

-Therefore, now only we can explore the first floor-emphasize Courtney the obvious, for nuisance of some. 

\- The rooms are so comfortable, ignoring the cameras that they watch you every second-the information of Sam was ignored because all they already knew what the cameras. 

\- The fridge is full of variety of food is something less than to worry-said Owen while eating a couple of blocks away. 

\- We are thirty people, I do not think that lasts a long time-.

-Do not worry DJ, Monokuma explained to me that he personally restores the food every day-said Owen while eating two apples.

-Wait a second, did see you him?-asked Gwen surprised, apparently that bear not be hidden as much as she thought. 

-Yes, but he disappears as fast as appeared-.

-Something else to report?-.

-Yes, these investigations are useless, we don’t find an exit and we don’t know who is the guilty-speak Heather angry.

-The only thing that is confirmed is that there is no exit and we all are caught here-said a calm Shawn.

-Ah, shit, I have to get out of here-.

-Monokuma already said it Dakota, if you want to get out, you have only to commit murder and that don’t be discovered-said coldly Noah. 

\- Shut up, that is not funny-said Ezekiel, which Noah ignore him. 

\- and the search for the famous room Cody?-wonder Sky, Cody simply refused with the head. 

-I am sure that this room is not on this floor, in addition the key has a very strange that I had never seen-. 

-there must be something we can do-whisper Alejandro. 

-Only adapt, we must use the rules in our favor, if you take a look at your electronic books, rule 4 sets a time of night of 10 PM at 7 AM, we need to have a curfew in  
this hours-speak Dawn in his meditation pose, noting the rule in its electronic apparatus 

\- Why?-Wonder Samantha. 

-Without this curfew, we would have to spend each night alert for fear of being killed while fall asleep, it only depends on which all cooperate-.

-That is a good proposal, unfortunately for you, its already too late, took a little, but I am glad to inform you notice that a body was found in the room 12, after a time will be the first class of trial, oh God, I am excited to say that, how I miss this feeling, good luck-The screen will shut off after the message of Monokuma, nobody lost the time to go to the room, which belonged to Tyler, which was stopped along with Cameron, Kitty and Harold viewing static to the bath, the image was of horror pure, Lindsay was sitting dead on the wall of the bathroom with the eyes semi-open and a cut in the throat, the laughter of that bear resounded in the minds of all, the game had started.


End file.
